


Hit me like a man, love me like a woman

by klarogasms



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Human, Dom!Caroline, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, mistress." he breathed, feeling the bed dip where she was. He was spread out on the satin bedsheet, completely vulnerable. His legs spread and tied to the lower bedposts. His arms tied to the bedposts above his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit me like a man, love me like a woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sweethearts! This is another drabble I wrote for the Klaroline Appreciation Week on tumblr. This prompt was the day 5 one: Smut. The title is inspired by 'Hit me like a man' by The Pretty Reckless (*insert rec to listen to the song*).
> 
> Enjoy the one shot and Happy Reading!
> 
> xxx

 

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked as she tightened the leather cuff around his right ankle. It was supposed to be tight, but not too tight. She didn't want to cut off his circulation after all.

"I'm fine, love," he replied as he smirked at her. She knew that he had this damn spark in his eyes even though she couldn't see them right now. He was blindfolded after all.

"I don't really want you to have to safeword because I accidentally cut off your circulation, Nik," Caroline sighed, rolling her eyes at him. She heard him chuckle at her attitude.

"What's the safe word, by the way?" she asked as she went towards their stash of toys. She went through the floggers, canes, pinwheels, etc. Caroline picked out her favourite toys and put them onto the little bench at to the end of the bed.

"Grapefruit means slow down and Barbie Girl means stop." he sighed. A smile flashed across Caroline's features. She picked out the Barbie Girl one after his creative choice of Grapefruit. Like … seriously? Caroline went over towards the stereo system they installed in their playroom. She checked which CD was in and pressed play.

"Are you ready Nik?" Caroline asked, her voice dripping with sex. She slid her leather gloves on. They had little prickly little tacks sticking out of the fingertips. She closed the clasps around her wrists to secure them and crawled onto the bed and over him.

"Yes, mistress," he breathed, feeling the bed dip where she was. He was spread out on the satin bedsheet, completely vulnerable. His legs spread and tied to the lower bedposts. His arms tied to the bedposts above his head. He knew that he wasn't supposed to move as soon as Caroline started the music. But he really had to fight his basic instincts to stop himself from moving. The adrenaline pumped through his veins as he felt the tips of Caroline's long blonde hair tickling his chest. He took a few deep breaths, trying to stay calm.

"Good boy," she mumbled as she leaned in and planted a short firm kiss on his lips which he instantly returned. She hovered inches above his face, sharing her breath with him before she planted the next kiss onto his neck, trailing kisses over his collarbone, one on each nipple and over his navel and happy trail right above the shaft of his penis. She splayed out her hands on his hips, touching him lightly, causing the pricks of her gloves to scrape over his sensitive skin. Klaus sighed in content. He loved the feeling the tacks on his skin. She moved her hands over his belly up towards his chest, barely touching him. She circled his areolas with her fingertips, slowly stroking over his nipples which stood by now. He groaned at the sensation. Caroline put a little more pressure on his skin, leaving white stripes which turned a light shade of red seconds later.

"Do you like that?" she asked, basically scratching his chest.

"Yes mistress," he said, his eyes fluttering underneath the blindfold.

"Do you want me to inflict pain or tickle you?" Caroline asked him as she crawled off of him, taking off the gloves when she stood next to the little bench. She looked at him, her Niklaus. His skin was pale, as usual, his chin was covered in a light stubble. His nipples were hard, they were really pink, just like his lips, he had red lines all over the left side of his torso. And he had a hard on.

"Both, mistress. I'd like both," he replied after a few moments in which nothing except for the low beats of the current song could be heard.

"Both?" she smiled, picking up a pink leather flogger, "Greedy, aren't we?"

Caroline smirked as she graced his stomach with the leather ends. He shivered under the touch, determined not to move. She changed the angle and used the whole length of the leather strings to stroke his sensitive skin.   
She walked up towards his head leaned down towards his ear and whispered: "You may move now." 

Caroline suddenly slapped his skin with the flogger. Klaus arched his back off the satin sheets, forming an 'o' with his mouth. Caroline walked down towards his legs, hitting each of his thighs with the leather toy, smirking at the reddening skin she left behind. She put the flogger away and picked up a silver ball tickler. She slid the long strings of metal pearls over his reddened skin, causing him to shiver at the sensation of cool metal against his hot skin. She lightly slapped his sides with the metal toy, causing him to groan at each hit. She continued to stroke his skin with the metal balls, hitting him occasionally, coaxing a deep groan or a high whimper out of Nik every now and then. She picked up a feathered riding crop on the way, slapping him with it without any warning whatsoever.

"Caroline," he groaned. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, slapping his inner thigh with the crop before using the feathers to tease him. She repeated the motion on both thighs in a quick succession, leaving his cock leaking with precum and him panting.

"You said?" she asked sweetly, the crop hovering between his thighs, the ends of the feathers gracing skin on each side.

"Mistress," he whispered hoarsely.

"Good boy." 

Caroline smiled sweetly, dragging the feathered toy over the underside of his hardening shaft, stroking the head of his cock with the leather before she continued on, over his belly towards his chest. She tickled his nipples, causing him to wriggle to get away from the toy. Caroline watched him in contemplation before she took a swing and slapped his left nipple with the leather tip, eliciting a deep moan out of Nik. She repeated the motion on the other nipple and smiled happily as she leaned down.   
She held back her hair and stuck out her tongue, stroking each nipple with the tip of it, circling them one after the other, causing him to writhe beneath her. She straightened up and draped her hair over her right shoulder as she used the feathers of the crop to tease him some more.

"Grapefruit," he groaned in anguish and she dragged the feathers down towards his belly button before she put the crop back towards the small collection of toys of her choice.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, tilting her head at him.   
She liked to see him like that, his body all spread out and sprinkled with reddish over-sensitive spots. It turned her on, a lot. But today was about getting him off.

"Pain, mistress," he rasped, licking his lips as he cleared his throat.

"Pain it is," she chirped happily. 

Caroline examined their toys before she picked up a bamboo cane, sliding her hand over the wood to make sure that it was still intact and not splintering.   
She stood at his right side and softly hit his thighs just above his kneecaps. He groaned. She repeated the motion about a cane width above and worked her way up towards beneath his balls. His cock was flushed and stood to attention. Caroline skipped his genitals and stroked his stomach and chest letting the cane rest on his neck. She put a bit of pressure against his throat, causing him gasp. She removed the cane and returned to hit his thighs before she switched the cane for a steel pinwheel. She rolled it over his chest, putting more pressure on it when she approached his nipples or genitals, but she never broke his skin, she only ever did that with her nails.

"Mistress," Nik groaned, warning her that he was very close.   
She bit her lip in contemplation of what she wanted to do to finish him off. She smirked as she put the wheel aside and made her way towards the mini fridge in which they kept ice cubes. She inserted one into her beloved pink ice frost massager and turned the toy on, causing it to vibrate. She stroked the round silicone surface with the tips of her fore and middle finger, shivering at the cool sensation. 

Caroline knelt in between Nik's spread legs and put her hair up into a bun with an elastic band she kept around her wrist at all times. She leaned towards his dick, engulfing the tip with her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, causing Nik to groan. She teased his slit with the tip of her tongue. She kept up her ministrations and started to slide the massager up and down his shaft. Nik groaned at the drastic temperature difference, the vibrations, the strokes of her tongue against one of his most sensitive body parts, at the overwhelming amount of sensations and bucked up his hips, hitting the back of her throat. Luckily she did expect that and simply swallowed around him. She was kind of used to this particular reaction of his' by now. She used her left arm to keep his hips down as she continued to massage his shaft with the cold toy and suck on his tip. After a few more thrusts she couldn't really control with only her left hand free he stiffened underneath her. She hollowed out the cheeks of her mouth, sucking strongly. He gasped as he came in spurts into her mouth. Caroline swallowed the bitter semen and cleaned him with her tongue before she slid off the bed. Caroline turned off the stereo system with a remote control before she started to untie him. He sat up and she took off the blindfold, smiling at his blinking form.

"You alright?" she asked, cupping his cheeks with her hands.

"I'm awesome," he replied, pulling her latex clad form onto his lap. He kissed her sweetly, lazily, stroking her sides with his calloused fingertips.

"The Winter Soldier and tea?" she asked him after he released her lips. He smiled and nodded, planting a light kiss onto the tip of her nose.

"I'll just put something on," he said, releasing Caroline to leave the room. She prepared the tea and cuddled up on the sofa, the DVD already in the player when Nik joined her. He put a sugar cube into his cup and joined her under the bunch of blankets before her pressed the play button on the remote control.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair as he kissed her head which leaned against his shoulder.

"I love you too," she replied, nuzzling closer to him.


End file.
